


Picture Perfect Smile

by LillianKeng90



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Prompt Fic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianKeng90/pseuds/LillianKeng90
Summary: A Reylo Prompt.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Picture Perfect Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!! Wow, its been a while since I've done a Reylo prompt & stories. I've been too busy with life and my studies. This one is a short prompt and I do have to admit that after cramming my head with so many assignments and books that i need to memorize, I've experience a bit of a writer's block for a while. Now, I recently finish my internship training and studies and boy what a relief it is to be back writing again. I had fun writing this prompt fic and I hope to write more reylo stories soon. Stay tune and happy reading :)

Ben opened the box in front of him and started to unpack. Moving all the stuff into their new home was a torture but he was more than glad that everything was settled. He placed the books on the shelf. Ben turned his head toward the view from the other side of the living room. Rey was in the middle of packing other boxes. He smiled at the thought of her. Being newly married couple was all too real for him and he would not trade it with anything any other way. 

Before this they hated each other’s guts and were in constant competition with each other. People that knew them best knew how much Ben and Rey hated each other. What everyone did not noticed as much as the two couple themselves was that love was a powerful thing. Slowly the war between them turned into a spark that they never knew would exist…. A bond that was special on another level. Because let’s face it, something so brilliant was meant for just two in a million. They began to see the other side of things and gradually understand one another. 

Ben understood Rey the most unlike anyone else and Rey was the very reason that Ben wanted to become a better person. Nothing could ever change the past and he knew that all too perfectly well. The pain will always be there but so does the healing. She helped to save him from himself and Ben was grateful to have this Rey of sunshine in his life. They had been through the worst of times and he was glad to have her by his side. When people got to know that they were engaged, some were stunned and went all emotional. They told them that they were crazy. Others on the other hand took a less emotional approach. 

Nonetheless, Rey was glad that her friends were supportive of her decision to marry Ben. Ben’s parents were the first to congratulate on their engagement. Leia thanked her for returning Ben to their family. Even Luke commented that it took a strong hearted woman to stand beside this nephew of his and Rey was that person the force had sent to complete Ben. Their wedding day was the best day of their lives. Not because it was the ending of their loneliness but a new beginning of a new chapter of their lives together. Rey felt a fluttery feeling in her heart as if she knew that Ben was watching her. Her head rose up and her eyes met with her husband’s smiling down at her. Although Ben rarely smiles, to Rey his smiles were always the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. 

“Ben, are you done unpacking those? If so I need you to help me get started on the curtains,” Rey instructed him. Ben was too busy observing at her that he heard half of what she has said.  
“Hmm...? oh, Sorry. I didn’t hear what you said,” He said as he woken up from his vision. Rey sighed. She came up to him.  
“Curtains Ben,” Rey pointed to him. She let out a slight chuckle and then headed into the kitchen. Rey decided to whip them up some cup of coffee.  
“Oh… okay,” Ben replied. Ben then took out the remaining books inside the box. Suddenly, he came across his old camera.   
“Wow, haven’t seen this thing in ages,” He said. Ben switched the camera on to see what else it had in stored. 

Most of the pictures inside were all the scenery he took during his travels but the picture that dominates inside was mostly Rey’s. He liked taking pictures of her and regarded her as his muse after all. Ben took the camera and headed to the kitchen where Rey was. While his wife was making them both a cup of coffee, Ben could not resist and took a snap. Rey heard a clicking sound and stopped at what she was doing.

“Ben, what are you doing? We have a lot of things to sort out,” Rey told him.   
“Relax sweetheart. We’ll do it one box at a time…. You look so cute in here,” Ben looked on the screen. Rey’s head turned to her right for a quick peek.  
“Well, I am cute,” Rey said playfully. Ben let out a laugh.  
“Oh really? What if I say that the other girl in my life looked way cuter than you are?” Ben said. This earned him a light slap on the arm. “Okay, okay I’m kidding… She’s cute… Just like you, Mrs. Solo,”  
“Why thank you… Mr. Solo,” Rey handed him his coffee. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist. The both of them stood in front of the living room.  
“You think we could finish unpacking this in time?” Rey asked him.  
“We will. That is if she–“His words were cut short when they heard the sound of laughter coming from the front door.  
“Hey, we’re back,” Leia said. Han closed the door behind them. Ben placed his drink on the coffee table.  
“Mama, dada!” A small black haired little girl not at the age of three came running toward Ben and Rey.  
“Hey sweetheart! Come here,” Said Ben. He picked her up and carried her in his arms. She flung her small little arms around her father’s neck for an embrace. Rey gave their little daughter a quick peck on the cheek.

Ben and Rey’s life were more blessed by the birth of their eldest daughter. They named their daughter Grace for she was their saving grace. Nothing could make the two parents happier than this. They never have to be alone anymore now that they had their very own family. Han saw the family moment in front of him and took Ben’s camera on the table.

“Hold on, this deserves a snap. Smile here you three,” Said Han. He angled the camera in front of him. 

The family of three posed for the camera with beautiful smile on their faces. 


End file.
